Naraku Meets the G8
by knottedone
Summary: Self-explanatory title. Naraku meets the G8...and also his end.


Naraku stared at the peculiar group through the eyes of his demon-puppet. Never in his human and yokai lives had he seen nor heard of anything like this. Just the looks of them would have been able to faze any being, mortal or immortal, in Feudal Japan. Were they even humans? He wondered, as he took a good look at the gathering.

The strange group of eight was currently standing in front of the gates of his castle. Leading the group was a tall man. He had dark golden hair with a strange, crescent shaped strand sticking out. He was munching on a large bite of food and was laughing obnoxiously while punching a shorter man with bright yellow hair in the shoulder. The latter had green eyes, extremely bushy eyebrows, and an annoyed expression on his face. Behind the green-eyed man stood a man with wavy yellow hair, and was dressed in flashy colors that could rival a geisha's kimono. A tall, imposing man with striking blue eyes sighed as a brown-haired boy clutching a white flag clung onto one of his arms. On the other side of the authoritative man stood a short, lithe individual with black hair and dark brown eyes (finally a normal appearance), his expression unreadable. Naraku squinted; he could barely make out the seventh member, who looked quite like the man in the front, with the exception of curly hair and violet eyes. Finally, the hanyou focused his attention on the most troubling being; a very tall man in a long, beige clock of some kind. He had light-colored hair, purple eyes, and a childish smile that somehow sent shivers up his demonic spine. A long piece of metal was gripped in his hands, and he was emitting a dark aura that Naraku mistook for miasma at first glance. 'Are they some kind of bizarre mercenaries?' he mused. Although, that didn't matter; he would be disposed of these crazy people in a blink of an eye.

"Kanna."

The albino girl stepped forward, and bowed slightly before vanishing. Naraku smiled darkly and leaned back; perhaps they could be entertaining.

The hanyou watched as Kanna materialized in front of the group, then held out her mirror. Immediately, the mirror started sucking in the souls of the blue and green eyed men in the front. Naraku frowned slightly; they did not seem affected in the slightest. His annoyance quickly turned into utter shock as the mirror abruptly stopped, shuddered, and split into many pieces with a loud _crack_. At the same time, something within Kanna's eyes seemed to disappear, and she fell softly to the ground, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Naraku clutched his chest in shock, then remembered his heart wasn't there. Pulling himself together, he looked at the group, who were crowded around the fallen incarnation. The brown-haired boy appeared to be crying and offering a bowl of noodles, while the blue and green-eyed men looked confused. Well, he may have underestimated their powers. He cleared his throat, and called his other incarnation.

"Kagura."

He received no reply. Irritated, he raised his voice and called once again.

"Kagura!"

When he still received no reply, Naraku huffed and spun around to gaze through the eyes of the demon puppet once again, and saw Kagura conversing with the dark-haired man. He slapped his palm to his face in exasperation. Of course, he should have known better than to expect the wind sorceress to remain loyal in the company of powerful beings that opposed him. Then, he saw Kagura summon a powerful gale that lifted the whole group and carried them...directly outside his room.

Fuming, Naraku reached for Kagura's heart, planning on killing the troublesome wind witch for her betrayal. As he was about to squeeze it, the door open forcefully, and the hanyou found himself face-to-face with the group.

The eight men were frozen at the sight of the young man with a beating heart in his hand. Nobody moved. Then, the unnerving purple-eyed man smiled, and said something in a language that Naraku didn't quite understand. Before Naraku could summon youkai to attack the eccentric party, something plopped out of the man's left chest and fell on the ground. Now, despite witnessing and committing some cruel and disgusting acts, Naraku was absolutely horrified to see an apparent mortal standing and smiling like nothing had happened, while his own heart was beating on the ground. He spluttered, unable to think of any genius evil scheme for this situation, as the terrifying man advanced towards him. He smiled widely, opened his arms, and said something in that strange language once again. Then, the eerie aura engulfed him completely, and Naraku knew no more as he was enveloped in the strange miasma.

The G8 nations stood in a stunned silence, all of them severely traumatized from witnessing the act of "becoming one with Russia". England broke the pause.

"Bloody hell."

"Pardon me, but I don't think that was a wise thing to do, Russia-san. That creature you just...swallowed was an evil spider demon," said Japan.

The Russian turned, and flashed another smile at the Japanese man.

"No need to worry, I feel completely fine. In fact, I feel even better than before. Your demons are quite interesting, da?"

America muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "creepy commie bastard," while the rest of the nations were trying to process the insanity that they just went through. Russia walked back towards them, picking up his heart and stuffing it back in the hole in his chest. Japan sighed.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell them about the time-traveling well at the meeting. Now I am to blame if any of them suffers from trauma or nightmares."

When the Inuyasha gang tracked down Naraku and burst into his castle a few months later, the only thing they found was a wooden carving that was the demon puppet, and a mysterious red stain on the floor.


End file.
